Sweet Surrender
by Shades of amber
Summary: Katherine/Elena femslash AU set after Memory Lane. -complete-
1. Just Tonight

_Her Cold calculating looked over my whole body drinking me in silently as we stood face to face with eachother in my in the dark I could see her dark chocolate eyes resonate light throughout the blackness around us. Even though this was betraying Stefan and Damon I couldn't help it she was temptation on legs that I needed._

* * *

I watched as she glided towards me as she reached the parlor. She never said a word just staring me over taking every part of me in. "How do we look such a like" I breathed out incredulous by my vampire twin.

She didn't say anything and just walked around me running her long slender fingers through my hair. "You're asking the wrong question" she told me quietly in a strong hypnotic voice. What the hell is wrong with me? She came behind me stroking the back of my neck causing a delightful shiver to pass through me.

I than felt heat suddenly hit my lower region as she kissed my neck seductively. She smirked at me and whispered into my ear. "I will see you in your room later be alone" she said in a threatening low voice. I than looked into her direction to see nothing but the couch. She left.

I than saw Stefan come up from the basement with a look of relieve across his face as he saw me standing there. He ran up to me and pulled me into his usual tight hug.

"Are you ok" he asked concerned. "Yea I'm ok" I told him slightly dreamy. He stared at me checking over me. "I'm fine Stefan" I said annoyed slightly as I got out of his grip shrugging him off easily. He stared at me unable to believe my sudden change of attitude.

"Let's go to the grill" he suggested breaking the uncomfortable silence between us. "Yeah let's go" I said smiling with fake enthusiasm as we got into his car. We drove there in silence. I flipped through the radio stations trying to find something good. I than hit the good one classic rock.

I smiled as Metalica's soft music filled the dead silence in the car. We soon got there and as we went in I felt Stefan take my hand in his squeezing it slightly. I smiled softly at him but we both noticed the smile reached my eyes it never could.

As we went in I saw Caroline there sitting by herself. I went up to her with Stefan following silently behind me. "Hey Caroline" I rasped out silently as she stared up at me hopelessly. "Elena I am soooo sorry I don't know what came over me" she said rushing out to explain to me.

"It's pk Caroline I'm not really mad at you" I said sighing loudly. I looked over at Stefan and motioned for him to go sit at our table. He quickly followed my orders and left me and Caroline standing there staring at eachother. "You were right" I told her in a raspy whisper. She looked confused to what I was talking about. "Me and Stefan" I said reminding her.

"Oh Elena you don't have to listen to me I was just being a bitch to you I didn't mean any of it" she cried out lowly. "It's fine Caroline I'm not mad at you, you're a very good friend for telling me the truth" I said smiling barely noticeable to a human but she noticed the small quirk of my lips.

"I gotta go now" I said motioning over to Stefan as I left her by herself again. I went to sit down next to Stefan as we looked through our menus not saying anything.

"I'm tired" he commented trying to break the silence. "Yea hanging out with your psycho crazy ex can do that to you" I said nonchalantly as I stared at my menu still. I heard him slap his menu down as he stared at me worriedly. "Elena what is going on with you" he asked exasperatedly as I stopped to peek over the menu staring at him.

"Nothing at all" I said lying to him. He than looked down at me neck fear swiping across his features. "Where's your necklace" he asked gravely. "I don't know" I answered lying easily. But I remember Katherine swiftly and silently slipping off my necklace in a rush before she blurred off.

"I know you've had vervain throughout the day but it doesn't work on Katherine now" he decided to tell me this now. "So is that suppose to make me scared" I asked accusation clear across my face.

"Yes you should be afraid" he said simply answering me truthfully. "Well I'm not" I answered emotionlessly. "You know what Stefan, you've always been bringing up Katherine in the conversation lately" I said agitated by the thought. "Come on Elena you know that is a lie" he said outraged. "No it's true everyone else knows it you care about her still" I replied gloomily a frown plastered across my face.

"I can't do this lying anymore I'm done with you forever" I told him icily as I got up to leave. I didn't even bother sparing him one single backwards glance as I ran to my car driving home not crying over it at all oddly.

Now that I thought of it maybe Katherine is compelling me to do all of this stuff. I walked up to my room ignoring Jenna's call for me asking mw what's wrong. I also ignored the wary look Jeremy shot me in the hallway.

I went into my room standing in front of my mirror setting my hands on the dresser hyperventilating slightly freaking out over everything happening today. I grabbed my pajamas and went to change in them not bothering with the diary tonight. I turned off the light and forcefully willed myself to try and sleep. I was just about half asleep when a gush of wind suddenly hit me full force coming through my window.

I tried to ignore it telling myself that I left the window open before I went to bed. I than felt the nagging sensation I was being watched. I shot up looking around my room seeing nothing different.

I sighed palming my face as I got up grabbing the glass on my bedside taking it in the bathroom with me. I sighed and looked in the mirror checking my reflection. I looked paler than usual and there was the rare empty hollowness in my eyes.

I filled up the glass and gulped it down in 10 seconds flat feeling very thirsty once I got a sip. I put the glass down and walked back into the darkness of my room. I than saw a slim dark silhouette standing in the middle of my room.

I froze staring at her surprised she was actually here like she promised. She smirked at my reaction and glided over to me sensually. "Hello Elena" she purred out huskily.

I gulped feeling an odd sense of arousal hit me as she purred. "Why are you here" I choked out barely able to speak. "I came here just like I promised I would earlier" she said putting up a fake pout. "What do you want" I asked fearfully as I tried to back away from her. But she quickly followed me lead and soon had me up against a wall.

I looked at her fearfully my emotions showing through my eyes. Her features softened slightly as she ran her fingers through my hair soothing me slightly. "I could tell from inside the Grill Stefan doesn't love you the way you want to be loved does he" she asked genuinely.

I swallowed not wanting to answer her. "Exactly" she concluded with victorious smirk. I stared at her suddenly feeling entranced. She stared back at me with her full attention. "Have you've been compelling me" I asked stupidly. "No of course not why would I do that" she asked mockingly.

"You took my necklace with you and Stefan said vervain doesn't effect you" I said lowly staring at the ground. "I'm not compelling you now nor have I ever compelled you everything you are feeling now is completely real" she said as she bought my chin up for me to look at her

"I can't feel like this about you" I said stuttering as I searched for some place to stare at to try and hide away from her penetrating gaze burning through me.

"Don't think about anything, just feel what you feel right here and now" she said strongly wisdom radiating off her voice. I peeked up at her getting caught in her hypnotizing stare. I than noticed a sudden light to her eyes I never seen in them before till now.

I felt the emotions take over as I leaned in and locked my lips with hers taking her in hungrily. She responded back eagerly leading me backwards towards my bed.

* * *

_Ok so I know this is totally random short story I wanted to post I worked very hard on this dropping everything else for writing because I definitely wanted to finish it took me now a total of 3 days to write all of this_

_There will only be a short amount of chapter maybe 6 or 8 I'm not sure yet it depends on where I want to take this so give me your feedback if I should continue with this new short series_

_Songs inspired_

_Just tonight by The pretty Reckless_

_Make me wanna die by the pretty reckless_

_Surrender by evanescence_

_~Lexi~_


	2. Follow Me Down

_Continuation of my short series it seems there was a lot of good responses so continuation of it enjoy only 8 chapters and than over I'm going to write up to daddy issues I think or sometime like that but now this takes place in Kill Or Be Killed with a twist since her and Katherine are a secret! And I think you all know what I mean of course. So enjoy I hope you all like it.

* * *

_

I felt my eyes flutter open as I felt like I was being watched by someone in front of me. I opened to see Katherine in front of me with a small smile across her features as she stared down into my soul with those eyes she has.

I rushed to huddle myself up against my bedpost scared that she was in my room. Than everything that happened last night rushed to my mind suddenly. Her smile broadened as she saw comprehension sweep over my features.

"Good morning sunshine" she said her voice to chipper for my liking. I smiled halfway trying to but failed epically. I got up trying to go to the bathroom. But soon enough Katherine was standing in front of me with a smirk.

"What's wrong" she asked actually worried slightly about me. "Nothing I didn't think you were the kind to stay after I thought you would just leave when I fell asleep" I said casually playing it off.

"Why would I do that I'm not finished" she said brushing the hair away from my neck as she inspected it. "Yeah gotta clean that up let me do the honors" she motioning to something down on my neck. I slid by her quickly and went into the bathroom looking at the bitemark. It was all dried up blood around to pinprick holes. I touched in gingerly but quickly pulled away hissing in pain.

Katherine was suddenly behind me with a slight grimace. "Sorry I lost control somehow last night" she said apologetically. Confusion clouded my mind. Why is Katherine acting like this near me I thought she hates me doesn't she. I than remembered something from last night when I was drifting off to sleep.

"_Sleep now" she said staring me deeply in the eye. "Ok" I replied lowly compelled. I closed my eyes almost asleep. "I love you my doppelganger" she murmured in my ear when she thought I was asleep. I barely heard it and just forgot about it as I drifted off into the darkness. _

I hissed out suddenly as I felt rubbing alchol paint the skin against my neck burning it slightly. She than got a large bandage out of the cabinet patching it on my skin tightly. She smiled at me and kissed my neck softly. Through the fabric of the bandage I felt her tongue. I couldn't help but let a low whimper escape me.

"Later" she promised lightly as she pulled back standing right behind me. "I love you my human" she said putting emphasis on my. I swallowed deeply not knowing what to say. She looked at my expression in the mirror smirking at me. "In good time my dear, in good time" she whispered seductively.

She took me into my room locking both doors so no one would come in. Even though it was to early for anyone to be up in the house except for the two of us. "I need you to do something for me" she said lightly as she positioned me in front of my mirror wrapping a scarf around my neck covering up the large bandage. "Which is" I asked nodding for her to continue.

"Watch out for Mason Lockwood, he is a werewolf and working for me thinking I love him" she said smirking at me. Just thinking about that caused a smile to cross my face as I giggled lightly.

She smiled happy to hear me giggling I guess. "He may try something with Damon and try to get them killed and that can't happen" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Ok so don't let Mason kill Damon and Stefan" I said to myself. I saw her eyes dilate in the mirror. I felt myself fall into a trance as I got lost in her eyes. "Anything else" I asked mechanically.

"I need you to not tell anyone and I mean no one about this between us" she said compelling me. "Of course" I answered. We both blinked in sync, me snapping out the trance.

"Now time to go to the thing Mrs. Lockwood is hosting" she said smiling at me as she pushed me out of the door. "But no one else is up" I said making up an excuse. "Yes they are honey they have been for a while they left like an hour ago" she said smiling at me alluringly making it hard for me to leave. "Really why didn't you wake me up" I asked panicking at the bottom of the stairs as she stared at me from the top step. She was suddenly in front of me grabbing me in place by the tops of my arms causing me to freeze.

"Calm down I wanted you to sleep we had a long night" she said the last part lewdly causing me to shiver from the memory. "Now go and remember don't tell anyone" she said sweetly smiling at me again. "What are you going to do" I asked curiously as I grabbed the car keys. "I'm going to make a few calls for something you don't need to worry" she said reassuringly kissing me freely on the mouth.

I responded back eagerly thrusting my tongue in her mouth tasting her. She pulled me away with a victorious smirk. "Now goodbye text me for updates" she said as she pushed me out of the door handing me my phone.

I smiled slightly loving the way she was to me. She seems better than Stefan ever was. I drove to the charity thing seeing that I had a million texts two from Stefan and the others from Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, and Jenna.

I stopped in front of the charity reading the texts from Stefan.

_Elena how could you say that after everything please call me we need to talk_

What is he talking about it must've been a reply from some other text. Katherine sent it probably how unfreaking believable. I walked out to see Caroline painting already. I smiled at her and walked over to her with a smile. "Hey you're here finally sleepy head" she said smiling enthusiastically. She pulled me into a tight bear hug. I felt myself slightly gasping from the tightness of her hug. "Caroline I gotta breathe" I choked out loudly. She pulled away with a large apologetic frown. "I'm so sorry" she apologized quickly.

"It's ok" I said quickly forgiving her. She than looked down seeing my scarf. "What took you so long" she asked suspiciously. "Nothing just got held up" I said lying easily.

"Ok than but let's get painting" she said changing the subject. We painted for a while but I kept noticing Stefan looking over at me longingly. I sighed and set my paint brush down to go confront him. "Where are you going" Caroline asked stopping as I started walking off.

"To talk to Stefan" I answered indifferently as I slid out of her grasp. I strutted up to him and stared at him icily with one hand on my hip which was cocked to the side. I than realized that this is probably the epic Katherine posture. I really didn't care now I just wanted him to leave me alone.

He looked up staring at me surprisingly. "Elena" he breathed out with a small smile. But it quickly dropped as he saw my expression. "Leave me alone" I grounded out bitterly. "Elena come on you can't do this to everything we have" he pleaded lowly not wanting anyone to hear us. "Too late I already did" I said stubbornly.

He looked into my eyes worrying creasing his features. "Elena what is wrong with you" he asked looking me deep in the eyes gripping my shoulder. "Nothing Stefan this is all me" I said truthfully. "Than why do your eyes look like you've been compelled" he asked suspiciously. "I haven't been compelled I swear" I said lying slightly.

He believed me and his hand softened slightly but didn't move away. I yanked my arm out of his grasp glaring at him. "I'm done Stefan now leave me alone" I said strongly as I stared him in the eye.

His posture dropped as he turned around back to painting beckoning for me to leave and I won. I smirked victoriously to myself feeling good for the first time.

I went off into another direction as I took out my phone texting Katherine.

_I finally got Stefan off my back-E x)_

I sent it deciding to keep it short. I put in my pocket soon to feel it vibrate. I quickly took it out wanting to see her reply.

_Excellent I will have a surprise for you when you get home ;D_

I shivered thinking about what the surprise is.

Caroline than rushed up to me as I put the phone away. "Elena come on we have to go find Damon and Stefan" she said hurriedly as she tried to drag me but I quickly stood my ground not moving.

"Why" I asked stupidly. "Mason exposed them to the council" she said shortly explaining it all. I felt myself run off in front of Caroline not bothering with anymore words. She lead me to the direction she heard it. I couldn't let this happen Katherine told me not to.

We soon stopped so Caroline could listen for them. She gasped suddenly. "What's happening" I asked hurriedly. "She's killing them" she choked out lowly. My mouth fell open I than saw Mason Lockwood come out of nowhere. She was right he was going to be behind this.

I swallowed and stared at him remembering he was a werewolf. I couldn't say anything so I just stood there speechless. "Where are they" I asked him. "Why don't you have your friend sniff them out" he said motioning to Caroline. "Does your mom know about your secret" he asked mocking directing his attention to Caroline. "I'm glad to tell her" he said pushing her.

With that she was prepared to lunge at him but he quickly grabbed me and held me by my throat prepared to snap my neck the second she made one step. "Take one step and I snap her neck" he told her threateningly. His grip tightened on my neck causing me to choke out loudly not able to breathe.

"Kat said not to do this" I choked out lowly that he would only hear me. His grip tightened more not believing me. "I can take you" Caroline said loudly gaining back his attention. "Wanna bet" he fired back cockily. "Yea I do" she said tightly as she than blurred over to him knocking me out of his grip.

I coughed continuously glad to have my breath back. I than watched Caroline kick Mason in the stomach knocking him into the tree.

Me and Caroline got off and ran into the direction of the old Lockwood ruins. She stopped in front of the stairs. "Caroline come on we gotta go save them" I said panicking. "I can't let her find out about me" she said worriedly. I ripped my arm out of her grasp and ran down the stairs hearing a gunshot go off. I ran out of the shadows so she saw me. Caroline's mom had her gun pointed in my direction ready to shoot at me. "Elena what are you doing here" she asked loudly. "You can't kill them I won't let you" I said desperately trying not to get them killed.

I than heard a woosh of the wind. Than there was a blur that knocked the gun out of one of the police man's hand. I smirked shortly to myself. Caroline has made her arrival.

She than attacked the other one biting into his neck drinking his blood savagely. She than knocked him down and went behind the other one's gun out of his hand that he tried to grab again. Her mom than tried to shoot at her, but Caroline quickly grabbed the policeman in front of her and used him as a shield from the bullets.

Once she had them both knocked down she stood in the dark her mom unable to see her yet. She than walked out into the light with her vampire face and blood smeared across her face. Liz stared at her in shock and fear. "Hi mom" Caroline said seriously.

_Time skip later_

"Stefan please just take me home" I whispered lowly to him standing in the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house. He nodded solemnly and led me out to the car. He drove back in silence as I just stared out of the window.

We soon stopped out in the driveway of my house. I noticed Jenna's car wasn't there so she must be staying over at Ric's. Jeremy was probably going to be home very late since his car wasn't there either.

Stefan walked me to the door we stopped in front of eachother silently. "I'm sorry Elena" he apologized. "It's ok Stefan it's all my fault" I said silently staring at the ground. He pulled me into a tight hug soothing me silently. I looked at the bay window of my living room. Katherine was standing there looking in on the whole hug thing between us.

"I love you" she mouthed speechlessly to me. I pulled my head up so my chin was resting on her shoulder. "I love you too" I felt myself mouth back to her.

* * *

_Ok now I have come to the conclusion only 2 or 3 more chapters now I want to stop at the Masquerade and than an extra chapter than its over I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and give me your feedback_

_Songs inspired_

_Follow Me down by 3oh!3_

_All About Us by TaTu_

_Love The way you lie by Rihanna and Eminem_


	3. Stand My Ground

_Thank you everyone glad you all like this story this takes place in plan b with a twist of course so hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

_

I felt a light shaking at my shoulder waking me up from my dead sleep. My eyes fluttered open to see my mirror reflection staring down at me. I smiled lightly glad she was still here. "Good morning my love" she whispered to me affectionately.

"Mmm good morning" I yawned out stretching like a cat. I felt her sharp feral eyes on me the whole time. I stared up at her innocently as she crawled over to straddle my waist. "Ugh, another day with them" she spat out venomously as she stared at the wall behind us. "I rather be with you all day" I said headily. "Of course you do" she smirked down at me cockily.

"I love you" she whispered down as she ducked her head down close to me. "I love you too" I felt myself whisper back willingly. She swooped her head lower and kissed me slowly. I responded back thoroughly pleased. I licked her lips begging for an entrance to explore the wondrous palace of her mouth. She smirked and opened up giving me the entrance.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth tasting every part of her mouth. She responded back thrusting her tongue in my mouth battling over dominance. But soon enough I gave the prize to her.

I felt her hiss and moan at the same time as she pulled herself away from me. I opened my eyes to see her tilting her face away from my direction silently cursing under her breath. I than remembered what she was.

I grabbed her face softly and turned her to face me. I saw the veins protruding from beneath her eyes. Her dark black eyes with red in them. "You're beautiful" I whispered lowly to her as I pulled her close to me. I kissed her as hard as I could groaning loudly in the process.

She trailed her lips down my jaw reaching my neck. She kissed it continuously all the way down stopping at the pulse joint. It throbbed erratically under her lips, she groaned frustratedly as she hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"Bite" I confirmed for her. She took my offering and slowly sunk her fangs into my neck causing me to moan out in pain and pleasure. She sucked my neck lightly as she took more and more of my blood with each sip. Her hands traveled down to the undersides of my breast brushing against them gingerly causing me to mewl in approval. She soon pulled away as I felt the drowsiness hit me like a brick wall. She pulled back looking at me shock across her features. I looked up at her through hooded eyes to see her biting into her wrist quickly and bringing it down to my level.

"Drink" she demanded as she bought it closer to my lips. I felt myself respond as I grabbed her wrist and sucked on it lightly. As soon as a couple drops hit my tongue, I sucked more urgently my tongue darting out to get as much as I could. "Ahh" Katherine moaned out as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

I saw her start to slump slightly as I kept drinking. I pulled away soon enough. She opened her eyes staring at me questioningly. "Why did you stop" she asked surprised. "I saw you were getting weaker and I couldn't keep on drinking and kill you" I explained shyly. She stared at me still her eyes now wide as saucers.

"It's true" she whispered silently to herself. "What is" I asked curiously. "It really is you, you're the one" she muttered incredulous as she came closer. "You're the one for me" she whispered to me explaining. "You're my mate for life, we're one we have a bond no matter wherever you are I can always feel you, and just the same for you with me" she explained her eyes lighting up mischievously.

I felt my eyes widened as I took her words into perspective. Me and her are suppose to be mates forever. After I thought about it I looked up at her with a smile as I lunged at her. I straddled her waist tightly as I pulled her into a tight passionate kiss. I pulled away as I looked down at her. "For eternity" I told her silently making a promise. She will turn me soon enough and than we could have our happy ending

* * *

_2 hours later_

I showed up in front of the Lockwood's seeing people were just coming in. I soon saw Mason and everyone else. I sighed and saw Stefan coming over to me. "Hey" he said quietly smiling at me. "Hi Stefan" I said faking an enthusiastic smile. "I gotta talk you about something" he told me as he pulled me into a private corner. "What is it" I asked confused. "Mason Lockwood is working with Katherine" he said lowly. I faked a gasp, but I remember Katherine telling me about stringing him along just for the moonstone. "So what are we going to do" I asked curiously. "Well Bonnie is going to do what she does with vampires on him, and Damon plans on knocking him out, than he's going to take Mason back to the boarding house and question him on everything, and than he might just rip his heart out" Stefan said nonchalantly.

"Ok good to know, I gotta go" I said running off before he could stop me. I pulled out my cellphone and decided to text Katherine about this.

_They know about Mason working for you and Damon is going to end up killing him -E_

I decided to just send her a quick summary instead of giving every detail. I soon felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out to see it was a text from Kat again.

_Good means I don't have to worry about him anymore all my attention will be on you ;) -K_

I smirked to myself loving being with her. Even though it would be considered sleeping with the enemy I couldn't help it we were meant to be together in the end.

_Well no complains to that ;) I gotta go now b4 they start questioning me love you -E_

I walked off to see Caroline there. "Hey" I said simply as I came up to give her a hug. "Hey how are you" she asked genuinely. "I'm fine" I answered lightly. "You know about the Mason thing right" she asked stupidly. "Yea I do, and honestly I don't care" I said shrugging it off. "but he's working for Katherine, and Katherine is something you should be worried about" she said like I was a child who got in trouble.

"Really how do you even know anything about her" I asked offended. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but I was completely unfazed by her expression. "Are you defending her" she asked incredulous.

"No I'm just saying don't say anything about her when you don't know anything about her" I said lying easily. She decided to change the subject but she knew after that I didn't have anything else to say. I looked at my phone and saw I got a text from Stefan

_Damon ripped his heart out -Stefan _

I smiled to myself and texted Katherine the good news as soon as I could. I looked around and decided it was time to go home. I drove home in silence hoping Kat would be there when I get there. I opened the door to see Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy all in the kitchen. "Hey guys" I said sighing lightly as I came into the kitchen. "Hey kiddo bout time you're home" Jenna said teasingly smiling at me.

"Yea I was super busy and lost track of time" I said lying. They nodded easily believing it. "Well anyway I'm going to go get ready for bed I'm very tired" I said turning on my heel speed walking up to my room.

I opened the door to see Katherine sitting at my desk flipping through some old notebook of mine. "Bout time you're home" she said not taking her attention away from my notebook.

"Sorry lost track of time" I said lowly. I turned around to carefully drape my sweater on the doorknob. I turned around to see Katherine standing there right in front of me. "what's wrong" she asked worriedly. "Nothing, I'm just tired of begin here and hiding everything" I said emotionally as I stared at the ground.

She than gently grasped my chin pulling my head up to face her. "Hey look st me" she said softly. "This will all be over soon, all we need to do is go to the masquerade and confront them all for the moonstone and than we can leave and never look back" she said offering a small smile.

I sighed and nodded letting her hug me tightly. I than heard her phone go off. Katherine sighed and picked up. "Mason bout time you called" she said sarcastically. "Wrong boy toy" I heard on the other line. I sat on my bed watching Katherine pace around as she talked to Damon. "Do you honestly think I don't have a plan B, and if that doesn't work I have a plan C, than a plan D, than…you know the alphabet" she replied snarkily to Damon. "Face it Damon, I'm always one step ahead" she said smirking at me and winking lightly. I love you she mouthed to me. I love you too I mouthed back quietly.

"Bye Damon, send Stefan my love" she said hanging up on him. "What happened" I asked worriedly. "They thought they were one step ahead of me and beat me, but of course that could never happen can it" she said jokingly as she smiled at me. I walked over to her and kissed her confused but I quickly shoved that aside.**

* * *

**

_Here is my update two more chapter and I will be finished hope you enjoyed this. Please review and give me your feedback….. Omigod I'd like to thank everyone after the posting the last chapter before I went to bed, I checked my email the next morning and saw that there were like 10 or 12 new reviews and I'm so touched thank you to everyone who reviewed hopefully you enjoyed this one just as much as the last one_

_Songs inspired_

_Stand my ground By Within temptation_

_Touching on my by 3oh!3_

_All I need by within temptation_


	4. You and Me

_Ok so in my update for my other story Another Way Out I asked everyone what story they would want me to update next and I think a lot of people wanted to have this updated since it seems like a big hit so here it is and also I would like to thank __**EachPatrovaGetsASalvatore **__she gave me an excellent idea in her review for last chapter so the idea belongs to her and I'm just adding my writing to the idea so hope you enjoy

* * *

_

I groaned loudly as I trudge of into the shower because of Katherine's orders. This morning we decided to both go to the masquerade together dressed the same to confuse the others. So she demanded we go shopping for something more like her that she would wear and I guess I would have to too.

I let the beads of heat pelt my skin bringing me into simple bliss. I than heard someone come in the bathroom. I knew it was Katherine since Jeremy was out somewhere and Jenna was with Alaric. "Elena I have a surprise for you" I heard Katherine's teasing voice resonate through the bathroom. I peeked over the shower curtain to see her staring at me with a smirk.

"What" I asked shyly. I than looked down her body to see she had absolutely nothing on. I stared at her my mouth forming in a comical O shape. "Scootch over hun I'm coming in" she said teasingly. She hopped in right beside me with a predatory smirk across her face.

She was soon standing face to face across from me letting me see all of her. She leaned forward pulling me into a slow passionate kiss her tongue darting out to massage mines with hers. I moaned into her mouth feeling my arousal dripping down my thighs, causing me to be slightly embarrassed. But I soon saw Katherine was the same.

She pulled away with a smile. "Tonight is the beginning of our forever" she whispered leeringly to me. "After tonight, you promise we will never come back" I asked out shakily. "I promise" she vowed sealing it with a kiss.

We soon got all cleaned up and got out of the shower. Katherine used the straightner first so she could get her hair to look just exactly like mine. I blow dried my hair soon after her, and saw she already had her hair all styled and ready. "Your turn love" she said teasingly as she settled me in front of the mirror.

I closed my eyes taking a little power nap as she took care of everything for me. I soon felt her shake my shoulder lightly blowing in my ear. "Lena wake up we gotta get going soon" she whispered lightly. I felt my eyes flutter open looking at her with wide sleepy eyes.

"What time is it" I asked yawning as I sat up to stretch. "6:00 already evening the party is suppose to be starting soon" she said offering one of the masks to me. I took one of them admiring the coloring of the whole mask. I put it over my eyes jokingly with her. We laughed together and got everything together.

We drove there quickly and as we were driving we were going over the plan. "See you can keep out of sight most of the time, but if you see me like talking to one of them make sure to just go in on them soon after and that will seem to confuse them, basically just stay away from me the whole night" she said peeking over at me shortly before turning her attention back to the road.

"Got it" I whispered lowly to myself. We soon pulled up to the Lockwood estate seeing the party was now in full swing. We walked in quickly giving eachother a quick kiss before we went in and went our separate ways.

I went to the refreshments table quickly grabbing some of the bright red punch from the second bowl knowing it would be the one spiked like at all of these parties. The adults never do anything about it though. I quickly took a long deep gulp taking the whole thing down at once.

I saw Tyler and Matt coming over to say hi to me. I quickly grabbed another one and was in the middle of gulping it down. "Elena you came" they said surprised. "Yeah well I couldn't miss this" I said motioning towards the whole party with a smirk.

"Well we're glad you're here it's been a while since we've seen you" Matt said with a friendly smile. "Glad to be back" I answered staring off into space. "Well sorry I gotta go" I said dismissively as I walked off before they could say anything else.

I peeked over the corner into the next room seeing Jeremy and Katherine talking. I saw Katherine soon leave out so I decided to go out and confuse him. "Hey Jer" I said catching his attention. "Elena" he asked incredulous. "Yeah I just wanted to tell you something that I forgot about" I said lying easily. He nodded his head beckoning for me to continue. "Me and Stefan broke up" I said lowly knowing he didn't know that.

"Really wow I'm sorry Elena" he said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back rigidly pretending to be upset. He pulled away and smiled at me. "We gotta talk later" he said teasingly promising me as he walked off.

I than saw Katherine dragging a hysterical sobbing Caroline upstairs. I knew something was going to happen now, Caroline was pretending to cry. I soon followed up silently a long way behind them. I than saw Caroline leave the other way with a victorious smirk. I ran up the stairs quietly almost in the room till I felt an explosion of pain in my back. I fell on the ground yelping out lowly to myself.

I shook my head knowing not to give up. I crawled my way to stand up. I than stood at the doorway of the room they were in watching the scene unfolding before my eyes. Damon and Stefan were trying to kill Katherine. "No don't I screamed out in protest catching their attention, but not before Damon stabbed Katherine in the stomach. I doubled over clutching my stomach screaming out.

I saw Katherine stare at me worriedly. She pushed Damon to the side and blurred over to my clutching me close to her. I felt gray spots start to surround my vision as I saw her bite into her wrist lowering it down to my level. I took it gulping it down knowing it would take the pain away.

I felt my strength come back to me as I looked around the room at everyone with wide eyes. Katherine pulled her wrist away when she knew it was all healed now. "Would one of you like to explain" they asked looking down at the two of us on the ground.

"Katherine, you can't kill her I need her" I gasped out lowly as I stared up at them through hooded eyes. "Elena what are you saying" Stefan uttered out completely confused. "Miss Elena here is my mate ever since the day we met she has been with me" Katherine answered that one this time.

I saw both of them were basically broken from this new confession. "Elena is it true" Damon asked thinking about all the possibilities. "Yes it is, it's real, no compulsion, nothing all real" I declared softly.

Katherine got up offering me her hand to help me up. I took it and stood next to her fiercely standing my ground. "Now we're pretty much done here, so goodbye forever" Katherine told them with a smirk. "Elena please don't do this" Stefan pleaded softly as he reached out for me, I quickly pulled away out of his reach with a straight face.

"I can't live without her, I need her" I told them slowly as I turned around to walk off with Katherine. We soon made it outside to our car. I felt the tears fall down without a warning. Katherine looked over to me and bought me into a tight hug. "Shh it's ok it will be ok" she promised me sweetly. "I'm finished here. I just want to leave and never look back" I told her in a far away voice.

"And that is exactly what we are doing, we have to make it look like you vanished without a trace" she said lowly, as she walked me to my side of the car. We soon drove back to my house and packed everything together that I wanted with me. All there was, was clothes my diary, my ipod, my phone and the rest we just left knowing they wouldn't want to find us after they figure out the truth.

As we were putting everything in the truck I made an internal decision. "I wanna be turned now" I told her strongly catching her attention. "You mean right here, right now" she asked nervously. "Yes I want to get it over with" I answered lowly. She came up to me with a sympathetic look. She positioned her hands around my neck unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly as she twisted my neck swiftly, causing me to fall closer to my eternity.

* * *

_**Are you an angel?**_

_**Am I already that gone?**_

_**I only hope that I won't disappoint you**_

_**When I'm down here on my knees**_

_**Sweet Surrender by Sara McLachlan

* * *

**_

_Ok so this is the final chapter but don't freak I will post an epilogue for this very soon that it will be over sadly D: _

_But I enjoyed writing this story and I plan on writing more of them as a ship because it was very challenging so please give me your feedback and review would you want me to write more of them together? Also I just got this idea of maybe writing a short story of them together but the book version of them? Do you think that would be any good? _

_Songs inspired_

_You and Me by Lifehouse_

_Forever by Chris Brown_

_Please don't go by Mike Posner_

_Sweet Surrender by Sara McLachlan_


	5. Epilogue

_Ok I think I'm on a roll here I just finished one of my stories so why not try to finish two in one day? Ok so this might just be sucky and all but eh I don't care I think you all really know what happens now that they're together and vampires.;)

* * *

_

I brushed back my now blonde highlighted hair as I stared out of the window, waiting for her to get back. I heard her low footsteps echo throughout the silent house as she tried to sneak up behind me.

She wrapped her arms around my mid-section from behind kissing the beck of my neck. "I hummed in approval as my head lolled back against her shoulder. "Hi" she said lightly smiling as our eyes met.

We pulled away and stood face to face with eachother. "Where were you" I asked curiously. "I got a call from Mystic Falls" she said nonchalantly. She grimaced as she saw my muscles visibly lock. "Who was it" I asked trying to compose myself. "Isobel" she answered shortly as she walked around the study.

"She wanted to check up on us, and give me a report" she said shrugging lightly as she looked over at me when she was messing with a magnifying glass. "So what does that mean" I asked nosily. "Well she said everyone thinks you vanished without a trace, Stefan and Damon are to upset to tell anyone" she said shrugging. "Oh yeah we're getting a house guess today" she said smirking as she blurred in front of me.

"Who" I asked nervously. "Isobel, she wants to see her daughter as a vampire" she said simply as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled nodding my ok as I leaned in wanting something from her. She smirked knowing what I wanted. She leaned in closer meeting me halfway. I sighed in contentment as her lips met mine heatedly.

I gently caressed the side of her face gripping her ear as I deepened the kiss. I pulled away staring up at her. "I love you" I breathed out urgently. "I love you too" she breathed out in the same tone as mine. I felt my back hit the old leather of the couch.

In passion I felt my new fangs elongate from my gums as the veins marred my features.

Katherine straddled my waist as she pulled away staring at my face. She gently caressed the vein as I nuzzled in her touch. "Beautiful monster" she breathed out romantically. "All yours" I told her cheesily with a grin.

"Of course all mine" she smirked back at me as she stood up. "She'll be here any minute but you need some blood, come on" she said holding out her hand for me. I took it and we went into the kitchen drinking up from the blood bags when we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" Katherine offered as she ran to the door in a blur.

I followed slowly behind her to see Isobel standing there at the door as she hugged Katherine. She looked to see me standing behind her. "My daughter" she whispered in awe as she came closer to me cradling my face in her hands. I felt myself break as I hugged her tightly crying into her shoulder. "Mommy" I muttered clutching her tightly. "I'm here now" she whispered promisingly.

"Aw family" Katherine said in awe as she joined the group hug. I smiled happily to myself loving the sense of belonging finally for once in my life.

I looked over to Katherine getting lost in her chocolate gaze. She was my sweet surrender, I'm so glad I have her.

* * *

_Short I know but there is not much to write about so this is over I have plenty more ideas for Katelena in store so look out for more stories about them from me, I hope you enjoyed this story please leave one final review and give me your feedback_

_Songs inspired_

_In the end by Linkin Park_

_At last by Etta James_

_Soulmate by Natasha Bentingfield _

_Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides_

_(plenty of more)_


End file.
